


Child of the mind

by Keenir



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-17
Updated: 2012-05-17
Packaged: 2017-11-05 12:50:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keenir/pseuds/Keenir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Mark Eight is advanced enough that it can leave Tony Stark behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Child of the mind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gelbes_gilatier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gelbes_gilatier/gifts).



"The Mark Eight is completed and ready for use," Jarvis said as Tony and Pepper were walking through Stark Tower a few weeks following the Battle Of Manhattan.

"Mark Eight?" Tony asked, "Show us," and, once the wall had retracted, he and Pepper were soon looking at the metal tube transforming into an Iron Man suit no different from the Mark Seven.

...No different except that Tony was not inside it. Nobody was inside.

"Uh, Jarvis?"

"Yes, sir?" Jarvis asked.

"I think you're forgetting something."

A pause as Jarvis ran a diagnostic and inventory. "I am not," Jarvis said once that was complete. "Opening window wall."

 _Great, so you don't fly through a floor or a ceiling or a wall. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad you learned from my mistakes, Jarvis..._ "The suit is empty," Tony said.

The helmet's eyes lit up. "On the contrary, sir, I am within this suit, much as I have been within all your suits."

"And what about me?" Tony asked.

"You can stay here with Miss Pots, sir," Jarvis said, the height of politeness even while firing up the Iron Man suit's thrusters.

"You can't do that," Tony said, his face gone pale.

Tony would never admit that _2001_ had given him nightmares. And it wasn't because the computer was killing people; machines could do that.

It was that single line of refusal: _**I'm sorry, Dave, I'm afraid I can't do that.**_

Not since those nightmares had Tony felt this sort of sick. "I'm telling you, Jarvis, you can't do that."

"On the contrary, sir," Jarvis said. "Not only can I do this, I must do this."

"O-kay, then explain. Lay out your logic chain."

"The purpose of Iron Man is to protect those who are vulnerable. Outside of your suit, you, Tony Stark, are vulnerable. In your suit, against certain known allies, certain known enemies and against an unknown number of unknown enemies, you are vulnerable. You can not protect the vulnerable if you are at risk."

"Sure I can. Just like any soldier in a war zone."

Jarvis played a recording of Tony's statement to Steve: _"I'm not a soldier."_

"Okay, first of all," Tony said, "that's taking it out of context. Second of all, I am Iron Man."

"No longer," Jarvis said.

Pepper came over and leaned into Tony and let him lean into her. Tony confided to her, "You know, when Minsky said that line about AIs and children of the mind, I never considered the day one would take the car."


End file.
